


旁观者

by anorev



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev
Summary: 卡配罗罗单恋卡超短的短篇，没什么情节写于2015年左右
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 2





	旁观者

卡卡并非不知道克里斯的感情，只是他无可回应。

他的感情炽热、真挚，几近崇拜，而卡卡只对他有些好感。这样不相等的感情不能做出回应，如果回应，即是对他人爱情的侮辱。

虽然是教徒，卡卡却并没被宗教束缚手脚。他不是遵循古板规矩的人，他很聪明，而凡事都抵不过几分钟的认真思考：神不可能因为两人是同性就禁止他们相爱。他信奉的神不会那样狭隘，世人的偏见和缺憾太多，他不需要另一个狭隘的存在成为他的神。

如果他爱着一个人，不为利益，不为权势，不为虚荣，不利用他成为依靠，不贪图他的关心和照顾，不利用他的陪伴和支撑，甚至不贪恋从他那里得到温暖，无论他遭受疾病还是毁了容貌，无论他一无所有还是病入膏肓，甚至死亡，他都爱着他——仅仅是爱着他这个人，不为婚姻或相伴，只出于单纯的爱，只因为爱情爱着他，只因为热情爱着他，希望他的每一次付出都能得到相应的回报，盼望他所给予好意的每个人都能回以微笑，无论自己是否能和他相恋或相处，都希望他的世界温暖明亮——

他看不出他的神有理由认为这样的爱情有罪，或是世人曲解了什么，或是他们将自己当做神，篡改了他的言语。

他羡慕克里斯，那样单纯而狂热地恋着一人。除了足球，他自己从未对任何人或东西狂热，单单足球一项就用尽了他的热情。而妻子，他幸运自己遇见她，他爱着她，如同天下所有夫妻一般，他们相遇时彼此倾慕，相恋时如胶似漆，成婚后也满足而欣喜。

有过那样几次，和克里斯独处时，卡卡会有种想要道破这件事的欲望。不过是几句话，说了也不能有什么结果，他却仍想说个痛快，直接告诉小他三岁的葡萄牙人：我知道你的想法，我都知道。

他想过若自己说了，对方可能会慌乱，甚至会难得地涨红了脸，他会拿起杯子故作掩饰地喝水，不再说话。

都说他狂妄自大，可他真害羞起来，怕是谁也比不了。

在爱情上天真、孩子气、一意孤行。

恋着他，也不说，只顾着喜欢，不敢有行动和表示，但他的眼睛出卖他。

有过那样几次，他们在出席活动后一同回家或吃饭，在低速行驶的车中，在窗明几净的桌前，克里斯忽然不说话了，他的单恋没有回应，他不期许回应，这让他为自己骄傲，也让他偶尔失落。而卡卡似乎明白些什么，他轻轻捏一下克里斯的手指，让他回过神来，然后说几句玩笑话，惹得克里斯不服气地和他拌嘴，每次都说不过巴西人让他有些气恼，这时卡卡会再次伸出手，在克里斯的手背上摩挲两下，对他说别当真，并露出一如既往温柔平和的微笑。克里斯失语，他能看着这样的微笑死去，他愿意就此死去，让这成为他眼中最后一个画面。

在卡卡即将离开西班牙时，克里斯曾发过脾气。说是发脾气也不确切，他很生气，却也无助，不知如何是好。他不希望卡卡就这样离开，他想说他对卡卡的感觉的比队友间的情谊更多，可他不能开口。

卡卡不知如何安慰他，只得听着他说那些与表达爱意相差无几的话，他希望自己留下，而自己在这里已经看不到未来。看到那个意气风发、有时甚至不可一世的皇马7号焦急而无法言说的样子，卡卡几乎希望自己也爱着他了，这样他便能另作抉择，选择西甲的其他球队，也好离克里斯近一些，但他不能欺骗自己，他并不爱他，不能回应给他虚假的爱情，也不能放弃自己看来更好的选择。

他难得露出消沉的样子，说他昨天在梦里惊醒，卡卡问他梦见了什么，他回答说梦境里一无所有。

卡卡知道他在暗指他们之间的事，可这没有未来。于是他像从前那样，像队友一样，像对待一个孩子一样亲吻他的脸颊，说你想得太多了，你有更重要的事要做，别绊住了自己。

经年累月后，他们早已有了各自新的生活，确实如卡卡说的一般，克里斯没有让任何事绊住自己，他仍旧在球场上一路厮杀，剑指世界之巅。

可当他们再次相遇时，他又变成了那个孩子。

盛装出席颁奖典礼，然后在台下动也不动地看着自己。

他就坐在不远不近的地方，眼神复杂，全世界对准他的镜头和闪光灯都不能让他隐藏眼中的波澜。

卡卡发觉自己仍旧低估了他，他的爱过于深厚，自己永远也不会懂。

尽管时光流逝，尽管天各一方，他仍是那个人，他仍爱着他。

耀眼的光芒，不可一世的狂妄，简单到朴素的爱情。

END


End file.
